1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a disk player which replays a disk storage medium such as a compact disk (CD) and a digital versatile disk (DVD), and more particularly, to a disk player with a sensor which senses presence or absence of a disk storage medium and also senses insertion or ejection of a tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general disk player is operated in a tray method or a slit method depending on how a disk is inserted.
In the tray method, the disk player inserts a disk into a replay unit using a tray on which the disk is seated. A seating recess on which the disk is seated is standardized, for example, to seat a disk of 80 mm in the case of a small storage medium such as a single CD and a disk of 120 mm in the case of a CD, a DVD, or a Blue-ray disk.
The disk player of the tray method is provided with a sensor to sense open and close states of the tray and another separate sensor to detect whether the disk is loaded on the tray. The sensor for sensing presence or absence of a disk uses an optical sensor, whereas the sensor for sensing open and close states of the tray uses a two-contact point switch.
The display player of the tray method described above may not smoothly sense the opening and closing operations of the disk as the two-contact point switch malfunctions if the insertion and ejection of the tray is set to be made at a high speed.
Also, even though it can be detected whether the disk is loaded on the tray, it cannot be detected whether the size of the loaded disk is 120 mm or 80 mm.
Also, since the sensor for sensing an open and closed state of the tray should be provided separate from the sensor for sensing the loading or unloading of the disk, manufacturing costs and the number of manufacturing processes increase.